


Golden Dreamer

by TheYoungerMissBronte



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Angst, Descriptive Style, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungerMissBronte/pseuds/TheYoungerMissBronte
Summary: Alone in his apartment after a long day at the office, Gleb pines over the mysterious girl who haunts him at all hours.Rated T just to be on the safe side :)
Relationships: Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Golden Dreamer

_“She walks in beauty, like the night_  
_Of cloudless climes and starry skies.”_  
-Lord Byron, She Walks in Beauty

She was the most terrifying person he ever met.

Of course, Gleb Vaganov couldn’t tell anyone that. A loyal Bolshevik never cowered in the face of the enemy.

“ _You’re being ridiculous_ ,” he thought to himself as he settled into his apartment after a long day at the Nevsky Prospekt. She was a wisp of a thing - couldn’t be any more than 5 feet, 3 inches. He had been up against much worse in his time.

Hadn’t he?

He attempted turning on the lights, and sighed in frustration. The electricity was off for this sector tonight, meaning he would have to prepare another cold supper, and spend the remaining long hours in the darkness of his own mind until daybreak.

He wasn’t hungry. Nothing could satisfy the hunger he was feeling.

Gleb collapsed on his bed, struggling to get that girl out of his mind. Well, he couldn’t get Anya out of his head. Perhaps using her real name would help solve the problem he was facing.

_Anya._

He couldn’t help loving the sweet sound of her name. Strong, but gentle and sincere. It matched her perfectly. It didn’t help him that she was beautiful to: dark golden hair, berry red lips- and her eyes, those impossibly blue eyes swirling with storm clouds and the hope that comes with spring.

He hated them.

He knew he would never get enough.

Her looks did not compare to the beauty within her. He had only known her a few short hours, and yet he felt that it had been twenty years, and he longed to spend a lifetime with her, hearts and minds forever entwined.

How could one possibly explain her? Sure, she had a stubborn streak even in the face of danger – that he could tell. Yet, she was sweet and kind, despite the fact that no one could tell her what to say.

Fate had it that he met her on the streets of St. Petersburg early that morning, and destiny found them again, although not in the most pleasant circumstances, in his office at twilight. If only things could be different. If only she didn’t have it in her mind that she was the enemy resurrected.

Who was he fooling? Everything about her suggested royalty. He knew he would never be her equal.

She was the girl he would bring home to his mother, but also the type his father warned him about. What was it about her that made him so indignant? What was it about her that made him so intrigued? She’s innocent, but then you see her eyes…and there’s something akin to mischief, and oh! How he would follow her to the place where the sky meets the sea.

She’s a dreamy little thing, with such a regal bearing she didn’t know she possessed.

With a groan, Gleb lifted himself off of his bed. In the lonely darkness, he changed out of his wrinkled uniform - which was usually crisp and spotless – and put on his plain nightshirt and boxer shorts. He shivered. The damned, drafty apartment stood no chance in keeping out the winds of a Russian winter. He hoped Anya would be warm tonight, and he cursed himself for not being kinder towards her. He should have never let her go out into the night by herself. The city streets were no place for someone as precious, and as _good_ as her. He should have at least invited her to go with him for tea the next morning, but then again, why would she want to go out with the man who ordered her arrest? He wanted to run to her, the cold and the revolution be damned, and hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything, but at the same time he wanted to lay with her, not saying a word. Just the two of them together would be enough.

Gleb sighed in disgust. She must have thought he was a coward. Even the first time he met her near the tea shop that morning, he fumbled over himself – his usual confidence vanishing in her presence. Her dreamy eyes made him feel so small whenever they settled on his face, or took in his imposing form. Her sweet, shy smile made him weak.

As Gleb tossed and turned under his coverlet – already accepting that sleep wouldn’t come to him tonight – he wondered if she was awake, and he dared to hope – that she might be wondering about him this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic :) I'm trying to improve my writing, so any comments/constructive criticism would be very helpful and greatly appreciated.


End file.
